Alternate Bebop Dark Bebop Version
by DarkBebop
Summary: This is the begining of my new sessions of Cowboy Bebop. This is my way of writting this story It contains Violence, Nudutity and all those things.
1. Spikehead

(Session 1 - Spikehead)  
  
The nights were long, hell I was in space it's always night. I was watching television in the piloting room. The show Big Shots were on. "Ah ha, let's see which bounty head I find today", I said. The announcer came on and said "Hi amigos"! His female assistant said after him "Big Shots coming your way". The announcer then said "We got a fresh bounty today" he said in a Spanish accent. The announcer continued speaking "Today fat bounty is Arbitron Lucas, he was last spotted on Earth in Neo United States near Neo New York, he is worth 350,000 Wollongs (?)". The assistant then responded in a jolly voice "good hunting all ya cowboys". I turned off the T.V and started to fall asleep. My name is Jet Black, I am a bounty hunter and I'm broke. I need to catch another bounty before I ran out a food and starve to death in this cold ship. Maybe if I hire an assistant I will probably earn more. Damn I'm hungry, I walked over to the fridge and the only thing I saw was a month old yogurt and three bell peppers. I decided to cut the bell peppers and cooked them under a pan. They where kind of crisp but I was so hungry that they tasted good. When you are hungry even shit taste good. I took the hot plate of food in the piloting room and ate ravenously. When I finished I set a course for the planet Earth. As I was entering the earth's atmosphere my Comunika came on (a Comunika is a new communications device which video and sound are displayed). "Hello good traveler, N.U.S Customs, may I see your passport" said an officer in the Comunika. "Shit, I left it in the cargo room, could you hold on" I said. I brought it back and I placed it against the screen so the custom officer can see it. "Hmmp, you were born in Ganymede (the seventh moon of Jupiter), okay you may pass" the officer said. The Comunika went off, and descended into earth. "Damn American government, they still checked if you are an illegal alien, the only fucking aliens are those on Pluto". The ship was landing on the Neo New York Space Landing Center. I heard a bang on the door, I opened it. "Excuse me sir, I have to run a procedure check on your ship," the officer said. The officer saw my gun on the couch and said, "Do you have a license for that gun"? I responded "yeah, here". I showed him my bounty hunter license, he gave out a grunt. He said "Okay you're all cleared". He left; I did too and got to the edge of the street. I lifted my hand until a taxi saw me and stopped. "Yo were you headed to Mac?" the driver said in an Old New York style. "I'm heading to 3rd St. and New Fist Ave. and step on it," I said. "You got it" the taxi driver responded. The taxi took me there and I paid the driver 40? and got off the taxi. I started to head for this bar I knew around this place. I sat down on a table, about two feet from me I saw this man having a martini. His hair was dark green and he had a skinny body, blue shirt and dark blue pants, he seemed cool and relaxed. Suddenly three guys wearing ponchos and tall Mexican hats burst in the door. "Bitch, you got our bounty, for that you will die" the three Mexicans said in a Spanish accent. They suddenly ran up to the skinny guy and all three pulled out a knife, they swung it towards the skinny guy and before it could reach him he was up. "Don't you faggots have some other shit to do" the skinny guy said. The three Mexicans kept swinging their knife and the skinny guy kept dodging their swings. Suddenly the skinny guy pulled out a gun and shot one of the Mexicans in the leg. The Mexican gave out a cry of despair. The other two Mexicans got scared and backed off. One of the Mexicans said, "You know we were just kidding Spike". "Get out off here you duchebags, you cause me enough trouble for one day" said spike in an angry voice. The two Mexicans got a hold of their wounded friend and said, "Sure Spike what ever you say". They left dragging their friend along. Spike sat back down and started to drink his martini. I got up and sat next to him. "I see you're a great fighter, and you're a bounty hunter too," I said. "Yeah" he said in a low voice. "How about an offer, you join me and we will split the money 50-50, how about it?" I said. "You know the Mexican Brothers are bounty hunters, and I hate shit heads like them" he said and pauses for a second or two. "I hope you're not a shit head liked them" he said. "So is it a deal or what?" I exclaimed. "Okay, do you have equipment to be a bounty hunter?" he said. "Yes, a ship, fifteen guns, two shot guns, a mess of grenades, and a computer connected to the Comunika Internet. "Okay lets go" Spike said. We started to walk to the end of the block when we spotted the bounty head. Arbitron Lucas was right in front of our faces. We both looked at each other and pulled out our guns. "I'll go around the block, you go directly towards him," I said. "Okay. Uhh. What's you're name again?" Spike said. "Jet Black and you must be Spike. what's your last name," I said. "Spiegel" he continued my sentence. We took off, I went around and Spike went towards him. Arbitron was walking north and Spike was coming up behind him. He tapped him on the back and pointed his gun at him. Arbitron turned around, saw the gun, and started to run. "Wait!" Spike screamed. Spike started to chase after him. I came around the block and Arbitron crashed against me, since he was puny and skinny he bounced off my buff body. He was on the ground and I pointed the gun to his head. "Freeze Mothafucker," I screamed. Spike came up behind him and got handcuffs to tie him down. "Arrghh, no I robbed the bank because I needed a new Playstation 5" Screamed Arbitron. "Yeah right, that's what all you criminals say" Spike said. We got a taxi to give us a ride to the police station; we turned the freak in and got our reward. "250,000?" I said. "You know half of that is mine" Said Spike. "Yeah I know" I responded. "So that means we get 125,000? each" said Spike. "Yeah" I said. It was getting pretty late and we were getting sleepy, we headed for the ship. Our ship was called Bebop and was made out of titanium alloy and had a pretty good defense system. It was big and it could land on land and water, it had a docking for small ships, and carried two small fighting ships with artillery fire. We went inside and took off into space. 


	2. Lady Luckless

(Session 2 - Lady Luckless)  
  
We plotted a course for the Mars Space Casino that is orbiting around Mars. We had decided to spent our bounty money from our last catch. We docked the ship and got off to the casino. As I entered a security came up to Spike and asked him for his ID. Spike showed him and he was allowed to pass. We read the directory and got into the elevator. I pressed for floor 39, we were on floor 1, and I guess it was going to take a while till we get there. "You know Spike if you start to win to much they might kick us out," I said. "Yeah I know, they can't handle my winning streak, ha!" Spike exclaimed. Spike started to pull out a cigar and smoke. "You know Spike, I'm sorry to say but no smoking," I said. Spike got the cigar and swallowed it. The elevator stopped and we both headed for different directions. I headed for the slots and Spike for the blackjack tables. Spike saw these two old guys playing blackjack who didn't have a clue on what there were doing. "Uh. Why don't you stay there?" Spike said. The old man stayed at 20 and won. Spike kindly took 20( in chips from their pile and said "Thanks". The old guys were too happy to even notice Spike taking 20( because they just won 40,000( thanks to Spike. Spike headed for the blackjack table with a chick on it (no not a small chicken a chick as in pretty, sexy, hot girl). "Hi" Spike said. "Just bet" the chick said. "Oh, feisty aren't we" Spike said sarcastically. The chick just handed his cards. Spike kept losing and losing. The chick just kept winning and winning. Finally Spike had just one chip. "I guess I win," Said the chick. She drew her hand out as if Spike was going to give her the last chip as a tip. "I guess I'll keep this as a souvenir" said Spike. The chick just looked at him oddly and spike left. The chick went after Spike and caught up to him. "Hey you were supposed to give me the chip, remember what Cortez' said" she said whispering. "What, you expected to give you tip, you cheated the whole way and I didn't say a word" Spike screamed. People looked at her and started to murmur to each other. "Just give me the damn chip," She said. Suddenly two casino security guards started two go after her, she ran away and the two security guards after her. Spike kept walking towards the slots, just then a guy that looked almost exactly like him crashed into him. Spiked dropped his chip and so did the guy. Spike accidentally got the other guy's chip and the other guy got Spike's chip. The guy left and three security guards came up to spike. One of the security guards said to spike in a serious voice "Sir please come with us". "Is there a problem?" Spike said. Just then the security guard punched him and he recoils against a wall. He gets back up and the security starts to swing again, this time Spike was ready and dodge all his moves. Spike retaliated and punched back knocking all three security guards. Soon more security guards came. Me on the other hand had just won 3,000,000( and was in a good mood. But that all changed when I saw Spike fighting. "Spike I told you not to play too much" I screamed. "It's not that" He screamed. Spike and me started to run for the exit, we ran into our ship and was heading to the piloting room. Just then I remembered. my chips, I left them on the ground. Suddenly the ship started by itself and the chick that was on the blackjack table was on the controls. "Huh. you freaks are the owners of this ship" She responded in a scared voice. I ran up to her grab her and threw her off the controls. Spike got her and handcuffed her to a tube. I got a hold off the controls and started to drive out of the casino. As soon as we were out of their sight we started to question the chick. "Who in the world are you and why did you want Spikes last chip," I said. "I'm not telling you my name and you must give me that chip, they said they were going to kill me if you don't" she said in a desperate voice. "Why should we, you just lost me 3,000,000(, and I'm not so happy about it" I said. We left and locked her in the bathroom. As we left she screamed "at least uncuff one of my hands, I can't even go to the bathroom". I went back and uncuffed one of her hands. "All right, there" I shouted. "Gee, thanks" she said sarcastically. I and Spike left to the piloting room, I brought my microscope and started to research on the chip. Spike sat on the couch and watch Big Shots. "Hi amigos" said the announcer. "Big Shots coming your way" the assistant said joyfully. "Today's hot hot news" said the announcer. "We just got the latest from the Mars Police, that pretty blackjack playing dealer Faye Valentine was caught cheating and the owner of the Mars Space Casino is asking for a huge bounty, 10,000,000( to be exact" said the announcer. "Yeah, good luck all you space cowboys," said the female assistant. Spike kicked the T.V and it shut off. "Hey Spike I found out that this is a chip" I said. "Duh." Spike replied. "No dummy, a chip, a computer chip, it's in the casino chip. This chip unlocks all electronic locks and can even unlock all banks from their account and find all sorts of PIN numbers from bank customers" I said. "So that's why that casino owner wanted Faye so badly" Said Spike. We headed for the bathroom and there was Faye asleep. "Hey wake up" I said in a loud voice. "Hu. Huh" Faye said in a yawning voice. "We have a much better treatment for Ms.Valentine" said Spike. "Hey, you creeps aren't thinking of doing anything funny" Said Faye in a scared voice. "No, on the contrary we have a much better place for you" I said. "Where?" Faye responded. "The Police" Spike and I responded at the same time. "Arrghh, did they put a bounty on my head?" Faye exclaimed. "Yep, 10,000,000 big ones" I responded. "10,000,000( is that all, that's chump change to what I can get, but only if you let me go". "You think we are dumb," I said. Then suddenly a huge crash on the outside of the ship was heard. Another ship docked with ours, the Comunika went on. "Hello my friends I will cut you a deal give me the chip and I will give you 300,000,000(" said the casino owner. Spike responded "how about this you give us 100,000,000( and I'll give you the chip, that's much easier on you". "Agree" said the owner. Spike went outside the ship wearing a spacesuit with the chip at hand. Another man came out of the other ship a briefcase. "Okay at 3 we throw each other the merchandise," said spike to the guy. Spike started the countdown "3, 2, 1, shoot". Just then spike threw the chip at the guy and the guy pulled out a gun. He started to shoot at spike but missed; Spike jumped to the other ship's wing and kicks the guy in the face. The guy went flying into space and Spike caught the chip. He heads for the money but just then a ship, which was store in my spaceship ripped through the escape hangar. "Your suppose to open the hangar before you leave" I screamed. Surely enough it was Faye; she had escape from the bathroom and made her way to the hangar. She was taking off and shot a net towards the briefcase of money and took it. The casino owner was mad and screamed, "don't let her get away". Just then he shot 10 homing missiles towards Faye. Faye being smart shoots a covert smoke defender which confuses the missiles. All the missiles crash against each other except one which heads towards the casino owner's ship causing it to completely blow up and sending Spike to my ship. Faye escaped successfully and we did too. "Arrgh, we lost 100,000,000( down the drain," said spike desperately. "What can we do with that chip?" said spike. "Only thing we can do. Spend it," I said. The next day we headed to the casino. 


	3. Mexican Brawl

(Session 3 - Mexican Brawl)  
  
"Spike, Spike" I screamed in an attempt to wake him up. "Whaaa." He said in a disgruntle voice. "Wake up, we have arrive to Venus," I said. He got up and took into the shower. He came out and was ready to leave. He yawns and started to look for his gun. "Have you seen my gun?" he said. "No, why did you lose it?" I said. "Arrghh! Faye must have took it," he screamed. "I tell you Spike you can't trust women," I said. We left outside of the ship, and were inspection by the Venus Customs. Here on Venus there are no boundaries or no countries, it's just plain Venus and that is it. The helium was high on this planet and many foreigners would get helium sickness and die, but it didn't have that, I been to Venus lots of times but I don't know about Spike. "Why are we here?" Spike said in a chipmunk voice. "Hahahaha" I laughed. "What? What?" he responded in a chipmunk voice? "Your voice Spike, you sound like a chipmunk" I said sarcastically. "It's all the fucking helium" he said annoyed. "Here take this pill, I always come prepare," I said. He took it and his voice gradually started to go back to normal. We signaled for a taxi and finally caught one. He took us to the Sector 41455 Mall. "Spike, I heard that a bounty head was here. His name is Drake Revolver, he was born on Mars and is worth 55,000,000(" I exclaimed. "That would buy us a whole lot of lunch," Spike said. "Okay Spike you take the east wing and I'll take the west" I said. "No how about I take the west, and you the east" Spike exclaimed. "Okay then" I said. Spike headed west, I headed east. Spike went to the nearest bar. He sat there enjoying the moment. For some reason or another (call it destiny) the three Mexican brothers were sitting ten feet away from him. Spike hadn't noticed them and the Mexican brothers hadn't notice Spike. The waitress who knew Spike came up to him. "Hi Spike, long time no see. What would you like to have the usual martini?" she said. "Hey Beatrice your looking beautiful as usual and yeah give me the usual martini" Spike said. "Okay Dokay" she said in a jolly voice. She went to serve the Mexican brothers. She handed them their order, as she was leaving the Mexican brothers grabbed Beatrice and tried to sexually harrass her. "C'mon baby, I won't bite" one of the Mexican brothers said. "Nooo, get away, stop touching me" Beatrice screamed! The Mexican brother started to reach for her panties, just then Spike gets up and grabs his hand. "I thought bounty hunters are suppose to get bounties not panties" he exclaimed. The Mexican brothers release Beatrice and got up. "This time were ready for you Spike," one of the Mexican brothers said. All of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Spike. They fired and Spike dodged it, the bartender behind Spike almost gets hit and he dodges the bullets too. Spike up to them and knocks all three guns out of their hand he then punches one of the Mexican brothers and causes him to collapse. The other two try to kick Spike but are unsuccessful because Spike grabs a chair and launches it against their feet. Spike moves the chair out off the way and punches one of them, he too collapses. The last brother jumps on a table and throws an empty beer bottle at Spike. Spike dodges and the beer bottle breaks on the ground, causing Spike to bleed from his leg. Spike jumps on the table, grabs the brother and throws him with his other brothers. All three Mexican brothers get up and stare at Spike. "Didn't I tell you faggots to stop being shit heads?" Spike screamed. "Were going to punch your lights out of you," they screamed. "Why don't you guys fuck off and leave Beatrice alone?" Spike screamed. They started to leave and they screamed, "We will get you someday Spike"! They left and Beatrice came up to Spike. "Thanks Spike your always there for me" Beatrice said. Beatrice went outside to smoke a cigar; Spike went to the bathroom and cleaned his wound. He came back out and drank his martini. He went outside off the mall to meet me in the ship parking lot. He found his spaceship tagged with sprayed paint and Beatrice was sitting near it. "Arrgghh, who did this Beatrice?" he asked? "I saw them, they were going to harass me but I told them you were going to kick their ass" Beatrice exclaimed. "So they left" Beatrice continued. "And you were watching the whole time?" Spike exclaimed. "Yeah" Beatrice responded. "Why didn't you tell me Beatrice?" Spike exclaimed. "I did, I'm telling you right now" Beatrice replied. "Arrrgghh! Beatrice" Spike said disgruntled. I was coming out of the mall and met Spike. "Spike what happen to your ship?" I questioned. "Arrghh! Beatrice and the Mexicans! Arrghhh!" he said in annoyance. "I guess you had a rough day," I said. Beatrice headed inside the mall. "I found a lead Spike," I said. But Spike didn't listen to me he was so mad at the Mexican brothers that he went inside the ship and fell asleep. I went inside too. I started the ship and set a course for Mercury. "Don't worry Spike theirs enough paint in the cargo hold for you to repaint that ship," I said. "Arrrggghh! Shut up don't remind me," he screamed. All I can do was chuckle. 


	4. Bark like a Dog

(Session 4 - Bark like a Dog)  
  
"Are we there yet" Screamed Spike. "Almost, three more minutes" I exclaimed. Just then a ship looking awfully familiar was stranded in the orbit of Mercury. The Comunika went on and guess who was on it. Faye. "Hi. umm. It's you assholes! Well you're my last resort. I hope your not mad for taking your ship but can I have a ride I seemed to run out of gas" she said while nervously chuckling. I looked at Spiked and smile. We headed for her ship (well actually it was my ship she stole it). We got the ship with our ship's grappling clamp and dragged it into the hangar. Spike went up to the sip and grabbed Faye and handcuffed her and took her to the piloting room. This time Spike handcuffed both hands. "Every time we meet, I always end up handcuffed," She said laughing. "Shut up, I'm not in a good mood," Spike said in annoyance. "Someone didn't woke up on the right side of his bed" Faye said sarcastically. "I got a hangover with all those damn martinis" Spike said. Suddenly Spike ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Faye you owe us 100,000,000( you know" I exclaimed. "Well I kind of. wasted them," She said nervously. "You what!" Spike screamed. "Well yeah I went to the casino, bet the whole enchilada, and unfortunately lost," She said nervously. "Arrggghh! Just my luck! I lose the biggest bounty ever, my ship is tagged by those Mexican fags, and I got a fucking hangover the size of Jupiter" Spike Screamed. "What else could go wrong?" he continued screaming. Just then the ship stops and Spike falls on the ground bruising his head. "Were here Spike," I said. "Mercury already" Spike said. "Why are you guys going to Mercury" Faye asked. "Non of your Goddamn business" Spike screams. "Geez!" She said. "Are you going Spike?" I asked. "No, I'm going to sleep" Spike responded while yawning. "Obviously Faye is not going cause she owes us all that money" I said. "Aww, Please don't leave me here" Faye said. "Why should I listen to you, last time we trusted you our ship was gone" I exclaimed. I left out of the ship and heard her screamed, "You bitch!" I walked towards the nearest road and got in a bus. The bus driver charge me 1( for the ride. It took me to this city called Crusera. I went to the downtown area and saw this ad for beer and cigars. The things they put in ads these days just make you sick. I was walking down an alley a saw this small dog that was trying to bribe for some food (he was whining which make me think he was hungry). "Get away" I told him. The dog just stares at me with beady eyes. He had a chewed gum on his back and was very dirty, sort of chunky. "Go away" I said disgruntled. I went to the nearest man and asked him were some apartments were that I needed to go to. He pointed out some old cruddy apartments near the intersection. I headed for the apartments as I approached the apartments Drake was coming out. With two other men. This was my chance to catch him; I would get the large bounty of 55,000,000(. I approached him and he gave me a look. "Can I help you?" Drake said. "Yeah, your under arrest" I said. Suddenly his men pulled out a gun out and pointed it at my head. I moved my head sideways and the bullet missed me. Both men started to fire repeatedly and I was dodging them. I pulled my gun out and started to fire at them, I ran up to a dumpster bin and hid behind. The two men came up to the bin and I popped out and shot them in the chest. They immediately died. "Drake put your hands up," I screamed. He didn't respond. "Didn't you listen to me? Put your hands up!" I screamed. He still didn't answer. I came out of hiding and to my surprise I had shot Drake in the head and was dead. "Ahh, shit. There goes all my bounty down the drain," I said in frustration. Suddenly one of Drake's henchmen came up behind me and pointed the gun at my head. He pressed it firmly. "You killed Drake bitch," he said. "Now you must die," he continued. Just then the dog that was in the alley came up to the henchmen and bit him in the arm. He took the gun off my head and pointed it at the dog. I got the opportunity and took the gun from his hand. He got his other hand and pulled out a knife. I dodge the blade and shot him with his gun. I paused for a minute and felt relieve that he was dead. I looked at the dog and he gave me a look as if he was lonely. "Alright, I'll keep you only because you saved my life" I said. He barked and wagged his tail. "Lets go," I said. I arrive at the ship and open the door. Spike was heavily slept and Faye was heading for the hangar. "Faye!" I screamed. "Uhh, just going to the bathroom," she said nervously. "Okay I will make you a deal, you can go or you can stay and become a bounty hunter. We can split the money in three and I'll provide the equipment" I said. She paused for a second to think. She looked at me, she looked at the dog, and then she looked at Spike for a while. "Okay then, but promised you will split the money in three and I will get my fair share" She said. "Yes" I responded. "And promise me you guys won't try anything funny" She said nervously. "I promise" I responded. "One more question" she said. "What" I said. "Can I use your shower?" she said. 


	5. Ed the Hacker

(Session 5 - Ed the Hacker)  
  
"What's with the dog?" asked Spike. "He saved my life and for that I'm eternally in his debt," I said. "His name is Ein," I continued. "So if I save your life will you be my slave?" he said sarcastically. "No" I responded. "Damn" he whispered. Ein was enjoying his new home. I fed him and cleaned him up. "What's our next bounty?" Spike said. "None for now, we are going after a famous hacker called Ed," I said. "And who is this Ed" Spike said. "He is a hacker who crashed the famous company called Microsoft, the old hag Bill Gates went into a nervous breakdown after the crash" I responded. "He also crashed Linux, IBM, and can control any satellite," I continued. "Do you were to find him" Spike said. "Yeah, Earth, He or She lives there in a place use to be called Africa. Now their just a bunch of electronic colonies" I said. "But you don't know how he looks like, right" Spike said. "Yeah" I answered. Just then Faye came out of the shower. "You guys are looking for a nerd?" She said. "Not just a nerd, the nerd of all nerds, were going to hire him," I said. "Oh great that last thing we need is a nerd," Spike said. "He might be useful to find information on bounties," I said. We started to arrive in earth; the custom officer checked for our passport and let us through. We go there and got off. "Okay, lets split up, Spike go to Colony768, Faye you head to Neo Albia, I will head to Colony900" I said. They all agreed and we went our different directions. I met with this old man and asked him if he knew Ed. The only response he gave me is that Edward was a giant basketball player. I asked a kid and he said that Edward was an alien from Pluto. I asked a chick and the only thing she said is that Edward was a heavy metal drag queen. I asked a guy and he told me he was an agent from Neo United States. I asked an old women and she said that he was a porn star. I went back to the ship and met with the others. "Well, the only thing I found is that Ed is a basketball alien from Pluto that pretends to be a heavy metal drag queen who also works for the Neo United States government and has made a couple of porn videos" I said sarcastically. "All I got is that his name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky the Fourth" Spike said. "I found his address" Faye said in a low voice. "What is it?" I said. She told us and we went. We got to some abandoned buildings were a major computer corporation was. The foundation seemed unstable and about to collapse. We went inside and found our self in a maze. The door behind us shut locked. We were in a small room made out of stone. Suddenly the walls started to close in on us. "Spike gets a hold of the wall," I screamed. Spike ran to the east wall and started to push; I ran to the west wall and pushed also. The wall was closing on us. Faye suddenly ran to a block and pushed it. The walls stopped moving and a secret door opened. "How did you know that the secret button was there?" I asked. "I don't know lucky guess," Faye said. "Alright let's keep going," I said. We kept going through the dark hallway. It was damp and gloomy, smell like rat shit too. We suddenly fell into this pit, which took us to this room. A computer was in the center of the room in a glass container. The computer went on and asked us a question. "What is 4+4?" asked the computer. "Uh. 8" Faye responded. "What is the third planet from the sun?" asked the computer. "Earth" answered Spike. "Last question, what your ship's name is" the computer asked. "Bebop" I responded. "All is correct but one question. The first answer was uh. 8 is incorrect, uh is not a recognized component, you will now be terminated" the computer exclaimed. "Nice going Faye" Spike screamed. Faye just chuckled nervously. Suddenly the room started to fill with water and fast. We started to panic and looked for a button to stop the water. Suddenly the water was high enough to swim in it. It was getting higher and higher. "Damn!" Spike screamed. Soon there was only a gap between the roof and our heads. Then it was full, the room was completely full. Spike got the idea to kick the computer and tried to break the glass. We were under water for at least 40 seconds before the glass started to crack. Faye started to faint underwater, she was starting to close her eyes and she was slowing down. Finally Spike broke the computers shield and the water cause the computer to short circuit which shocked us for ten seconds. The water started to drain and we were lying on the floor. We were looking at each other and Spike notice Faye had stopped breathing. "Shit, Faye. Faye. Wake up" Spike screamed at her. "Wake up Faye. C'mon" Spike continued. Spike placed his head on her chest and started to search for a heartbeat. "Damn. C'mon Faye don't go" Spike screamed. Spike started to do CPR and mouth to mouth. To everyone's surprise Faye started to cough and spit out water. "Wha. Wha. What happen" She asked. "You were dying Faye" Spike said. "Spike here saved you" I said. Faye skin color was pale and her lips started to turn blue. She was very cold and was trembling. Spike got his coat, drained all the water out of it and covered Faye. Faye started to walk but kept stumbling, so Spike picked her up and carried her. The door in front of us opened and we went through. We kept walking for a couple of minutes and found ourselves in a room with nice tiling and a close door in front of us. Suddenly a giant robot fell through the roof. "Does not compute, kill Bebop Team" the robot said. "Shit, another task" I said. "Let me handle this" Spike said. "Here carry Faye for a while" he continued. He handed me Faye and went to the robot. The robot pointed an Uzi at Spike, but before the robot can shoot Spike already knocked the gun out of his hands. He then pulled out his gun and shot the robot in the head. "System malfunction" the robot said. He then powered down and we went through. Spike got Faye and started to walk towards the hallway I followed. We saw a light at the end and started to run towards it. We got there and found ourselves in a nice office with lots of windows. We could see the bright sun entering in. We saw a chair faced north moving from side to side. Spike turned it around and to his surprise found a thirteen year old girl sitting and controlling a computer. "Hi, I'm Ed" she said. "Your Ed, you're the famous hacker of all time, the one who crashed Microsoft, the one who almost caused us our lives" screamed Spike. "Yep, you prove to be worthy of my service, I will like to join you" she said in a jolly voice. "It isn't funny little girl you almost killed Faye, and us" I exclaimed. "My God, this is what we came for, a thirteen year old girl, Arrgghhh!" Spike screamed. Ed just smiled and giggles. "Alright we will take you, but you must help us out. See we are bounty hunters we must find criminals and get their bounty. That's how we make a living." I said. "What, your not serious Jet" Spike exclaimed. "I'm serious all right, we have to take her she the best hacker ever" I said. She started to jump up and down screaming that she was going to join the Bebop Team. We then headed back for the ship, Spike carrying Faye, Ed jumping up and down doing cartwheels, and me. We plotted a course for Callisto (Jupiter's eighth moon). Spike set Faye in the couch and Ed started to wander around the ship with Ein. I went to the piloting room and stated to drive. Spike came up to me; he looked at the controls than at me. "You know what I hate the most Jet" he said. "What" I said. "Women with attitudes, children who know too much about computers and animals" he said. "Tell me. Why do we have all of them neatly packed in our ship" he screamed. 


	6. Jet's Past

(Session 6 - Jet's Past)  
  
We were heading towards Callisto (8th moon from Jupiter), Spike just got out of the shower and were in a good mood. "Were to this time Spike asked. "Callisto, the cold harsh planet of Jupiter" I responded. Spike turned on the T.V and the show Big Shots was on. "Hi amigos" the announcer said. "Big Shots coming your way" the female assistant said. "Today's hot hot news. This is no bounty but a cry for help. A ship leaving from Ganymede (7th moon from Jupiter) has been hijacked by ten prisoners from the IO Jail. A man called Captain Fang is handling the case right now as we speak" the announcer said. "What does it all mean Clearance?" the female announcer asked. "It means that there will probably be a bounty for these members" the announcer said. I walked up to the T.V and turned it off. I walked backed to the piloting room and changed course for Ganymede. "Why are you changing course?" Spike asked. "I got to handle this one, personal," I said. Spike just stare at me for fifteen seconds and went back to the lounge room. Faye came up to me with an angry face. "The shower isn't working Jet you better fix it. Can't you see my skin is delicate and needs to be clean everyday?" she screamed. "Alright, I'll fix it in an hour" I responded. She leaves to the lounge room. I go out to my garden room and water my bonsai's. We arrive at Ganymede. "Spike and Faye stay here I'll handle this one. "Yeah" Spike responded. "Whatever" Faye also responded. I left to the Ganymede Police Department. I asked the front office if I could talk to Fang. Fang came out and greeted me. "Jet, your back, are going to continue to work for the Ganymede Police Department?" Fang said. "Nah. That my past, that's how I lost my arm" I said. What I didn't say about me is that I have lost my arm in a shoot out. It was ten years ago, I was after a criminal called Bluedye and was hot on his trail. I was chasing him through a dark alley. I kept running and running, finally I hit the end of the alley. Two men came up to me and pulled out a gun and shot me in the arm twenty-seven times. They were aiming for my head and I blocked them with my arm. They destroyed to the point were it couldn't be restored. They thought they shot me in the head so they left and left me there to die. I was found by my partner and got sent to the hospital. "I'll go after the ship," I said to Fang. "You're crazy you haven't been in a gunfight since ten years" Fang said. "I'm a bounty hunter," I said. "Then your willing to risk your life again" Fang said. "Yes I'll do it," I said. "I got to tell the others though," I continued. "Alright meet me at the back of the department, my ship is back there" Fang said. "Agree," I said. I left back to the Bebop and found Spike and Faye eating chicken soup. "Spike can really cook up a mean chicken soup," Faye said. "I know. Anyways I'm going to go hunt down someone, if I don't return please tell Ed to water my bonsais" I said. "Yay, I get to water plants, I get to water plants," She kept saying in a jolly voice. "What do you mean if I don't return?" Spike said. "Don't worry I'll make it" I said. I left them and head for the police department. I saw Fang getting the ship ready. "Are you ready Jet" Fang said. "Yes got my gun," I said. "Only a gun?" he exclaimed. "That's all I need," I said. We took off and headed for the hijacked ship. There were police and special agents following the ship. We turned on our stealth mode and got to the side of the ship. I got on a mini ship he had and took off. This mini ship didn't have stealth so the prisoners spotted me and started to fire. I kept dodging their fire and they kept shooting until they finally got me. My ship was damage and I couldn't control it I was heading straight towards their cargo door. I crashed and went in the ship. Five prisoners died because I ran into them. I got off wearing an oxygen mask. I went to a dark hallway, which lead to the control room. Four prisoners came up to me they pulled out knifes and I had one too. Prisoner 1 started to wave the knife at me, I kept dodging his attacks. I got near Prisoner 1 and slash him in the neck, his head fell out of his body, and blood gushed everywhere. Prisoner 2 and 3 acme up to me and started to attack with their knifes, Prisoner 3 hit me with the knife on my metallic arm I had. I ran up to Prisoner 2 and stabbed him in the heart all his blood poured out of the wound I cause him, he collapsed. Prisoner 3 had his knife stuck in my arm and I got the opportunity to stab him in the face, he just scream and fell to the floor. Prisoner 4 was going to make a run for it; I got the knife, which was stuck in my metallic arm and threw it at his back, causing him to bleed to death. They all died. I continued towards the hallway, and then suddenly the last prisoner came out of the control room. Bluedye. He stares at me for a moment and I did too. "Wazup, Jet Black" Bluedye said. "It's you, you blew my arm away ten years ago!" I screamed. "It was meant to be, for God would have stop me, but he didn't" Bluedye said. "Plus, it wasn't me, your partner Fang is the one who shot your arm off, I just planned the setup" he said laughing. "What, no it's not true!" I said. "But it." he is interrupted by a bang. Bluedye collapses to the ground and my partner come into the scene. "Guess what Jet, I did it I shot your arm off, can't you see Jet I need money" Fang said. "What, what do you mean you bastard" I said. "Bluedye hired me to traffic drugs under the police noses, you were after my boss, I was earning good money, and I knew I had to take you out before you killed him" Fang said. "But you just killed him! Where's your money now?" I screamed. "You fool, I am the boss now" he screamed. "Lets play Russian roulette, I will take all the bullets from my gun except for one and." Just then I pulled my gun out and shot him on the chest. He collapsed and twitches for a while then died. "Payback time bitch" I said. I walked towards darkness of the hall. 


	7. Drug Ballad

(Session 7 - Drug Ballad)  
  
"I'm hungry" Ed started to whine. "What I thought Faye brought food from our last trip to Ganymede?" I exclaimed. "She probably wasted it on casinos" Spike said. Suddenly the ship gets hit by another ship. Ein flies towards the piloting room. Spike lands on Faye. I crash against the T.V, Ed does not move at all. "Arrghh! The guy left" Faye exclaimed. "Isn't that a hit and run?" Faye continued. "We haven't eaten in two days and now this" Spike screams. Suddenly the ship starts to head towards Europa (6th moon from Jupiter). The ship goes faster and faster until it crashes. "Is every one okay?" I asked. "Yeah!" everybody answers at the same time. We get out to explore, we had landed in the worst part of the planet, the desert of Europa. "All right, Me and Spike are going to fix the ship, Ed you go get us some food, Faye clean up the ship" I said. Just then Faye gave me a sick face. "Faye are you alright," Spike said. Faye runs to the bathroom and throws up. "Okay let's start" I said. Ed left with Ein across the desert. They were very thirsty and walked a few miles before they got to Dead Dunes, a small town 3 miles away from the ship. Ed saw a man selling watermelons. "Can I have one, pleeeeaasssseeeee. eee. eee? Ed very hungry" Ed said. "If you don't have any Wolongs ya can't have any" the sales man said. Just then a dark skin women came up to the stand in a sports car. "Let me have two Jeeves" she said. Ed secretly went in her trunk with Ein and hid. The women took off to the center of town. Ed got out of the sports car and she left. Ed saw this fat dark skin man selling shitake mushrooms, Ed went up to him. "Ed hungry, Ed want food" She Screamed. "Yo I don't have food, this shrooms aren't for you," the fat man said. "But Ed hungry, Ed will die if Ed not eat" She exclaimed. Just then a skinny dark skin man came up to the fat man and pointed a gun at him. "Yo bitch my brotha' died cause of your fucking shit-talking mushrooms, now your gonna die sucka" the skinny man said. "Their called shitake" the fat man said. The fat man started to run and the skinny man went after him. "Don't run from me bitch," the skinny man said. The fat man dropped his bag of mushrooms and Ed picked them up. "Food!" she said happily. She and Ein ate one and started to hallucinate. They dreamt that they were in a room full of donuts. Big Giant donuts. Ed suddenly woke up outside the Bebop all dirty with Ein beside her. All of us came out to see what she brought to eat. We saw the bag and immediately ate like wild animals. Ed tries to warn us about the shrooms but we were too hungry to listen. We went inside when we were finished. I started to water my bonsais but for some reason they started to chat with me and I had an ongoing conversation with them. Spike started to watch Big Shots and started to hallucinate that he was having sex with the assistant. Faye kept remembering the time when she almost died in Ed's maze. Ed just kept starring at us. She went to the T.V were spike was watching T.V and heard that the fat man she met earlier had a bounty of 120,000(. She decided to find him again, she went back to Dead Dunes to look for him. She found him at a local store, Ed got on his back. "You come with me" Ed screamed. "Hey, wait what do you want" the fat man said. "Your bounty" Ed said. "Here take this bag of mushrooms, it's worth more than my bounty. Worth about 500,000(" the fat man said. "You better not be lying to Ed" Ed said. Ed took the bag and left. When she got home all of us were covered in vomit and had bleed from our noses. We cleaned ourselves up and I started to examine the shitake mushrooms. They were all good, the man had tricked Ed and all these mushrooms were good not drugged like the others. "What are we having for lunch" said Spike. "Shitake salad, Shitake soup, Shitake drink, Shitake on ice." I kept going and going. 


	8. Destiny

(Session 8 - Destiny)  
  
A Coffee shop in Venus. It is about 8:00 in the morning. Faye, Spike, Ed, and I just left the shop when this incident started to happen. While the place is jammed, there are a healthy number of people drinking coffees, munching on breakfast. Two of these people are Coffee and Shaft Brother. The young man has a slight working class accent and, like his fellow countrymen, smokes cigars like they are going out of style. It is impossible to tell where Coffee is from or how old she is: everything she does contradict something she did. The two sit in a booth.  
  
"No, forget it, it is too risky. I am through doing that shit." Shaft Brother said.  
  
"You always say that, the same thing every damn time: never again, I am through, too fucking dangerous." Coffee said.  
  
"I know that is what I always say. I am always right too, but --"  
  
"--but you forget about it in a day or two --" Coffee interrupted.  
  
"-- yeah, well, the days of me forgetting are over, and the days of me remembering have just fucking begun." Shaft Brother said.  
  
"When you go on like this, you know what you sound like?" she asked.  
  
"I sound like a sensible fucking man, is what I sound like." he answered.  
  
"You sound like a pimp who is retired from bounty hunting."  
  
"Well take heart; because you are never gonna have to hear it again. Because since I am never gonna do it again, you are never gonna have to hear me sound like a retired fucking pimp about how I am never gonna do it again." Shaft Brother said.  
  
"After tonight." Coffee said. The two laugh, their laughter putting a pause in there, back and forth.  
  
"Correct. I got all tonight to act like one." Shaft Brother said as a waitress comes by with a pot of coffee.  
  
"Can I get anybody anymore coffee?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes, thank you." The waitress pours her some more coffee. Shaft Brother lights up another cigar.  
  
"I am doing fine." he said. The waitress leaves. Shaft Brother takes a drag off of his cigar. Coffee pours a ton of cream and sugar into her drink. Shaft Brother goes right back into it.  
  
"I mean the way it is now; you are taking the same fucking risk as when you rob a federal building. You take more of a risk. Federal buildings are not supposed to stop you anyway, during a robbery. They are insured, why should they care? You do not even need a rifle in a federal building. I heard about this guy, walked into a federal building with a rope, handed the rope to the teller, the guy on the other end of the phone said: 'We got this guy's bitch, and if you do not give him all your wolong, we are gonna kill her.'" Shaft Brother continued.  
  
"Did it work?" Coffee asked.  
  
"Fucking A it worked, that is what I am talking about! Knucklehead bastard walks in a federal building with a rope, not pistol, not a shotgun, not a magnum, but a fucking rope, clean the place out and they do not lift a fucking finger." Shaft Brother answered.  
  
"Did they hurt this little bitch?" she asked.  
  
"I do not know. There probably never was a little bitch in the first place -- the point of the story is not the little bitch. The point of the story is they robbed the federal building with a rope." Shaft Brother said.  
  
"You wanna rob federal buildings?"  
  
"I am not saying I wanna rob federal buildings, I am just illustrating that if we did, it would be easier than what we been doing." he said.  
  
"So you do not want to be a federal thief?" she said.  
  
"No, all those guys are going down the same road, either fucking dead or serving twenty or over."  
  
"And no more liquor stores?" Coffee said.  
  
"What have we been talking about? Yeah, no-more liquor stores. Besides, it is not the giggle it used to be. Too many fucking foreigners own liquor stores. Vietnamese, Chinese, Japanese, they cannot fucking speak English. You tell them: "Empty out the register," and they do not know what it fucking means. They make it too personal. We keep on, one of those gook motherfuckers are gonna make us kill them." Shaft Brother said.  
  
"I am not gonna kill anybody." Coffee said as Shaft Brother continued.  
  
"I do not want to kill anybody either. But they will probably put us in a situation where it is us or them. And if not the gooks, it is these old fucking pimps who have owned the store for twenty fucking generations. You got Grandpa Antonio sitting behind the counter with a fucking magnum over his ass. Try walking into one of those stores with nothing but a rope; see how far it gets you. Fuck it, forget it, we are out of It." he said.  
  
"Well, what else is there, a night job?" Coffee said.  
  
"Not this lifetime." Shaft Brother said while laughing.  
  
"Well what then?" She asked as Shaft Brother calls to the waitress.  
  
"Sista! Coffee!" he said and then looks to his girl.  
  
"This place." Shaft Brother said as the waitress comes by, pouring him some more and splits.  
  
"Here? It is a coffee shop, goddamn it!" Coffee said.  
  
"What is wrong with that? People never rob restaurants, why not? Bars, liquor fucking stores, gas goddamn stations, you get your head blown off sticking up one of them. Restaurants, on the other hand, you catch with their pants down. They are not expecting to get robbed, or not as expecting." Shaft Brother said as Coffee takes to idea.  
  
"I bet in places like this you could cut down on the hero factor."  
  
"Correct. Just like federal buildings, these places are insured. The managers do not give a fuck. They are just trying to get you out the door before you start plugging diners. Waitresses, forget it, they are not taking a bullet for the register. Busboys, some dumbass getting paid a dollar fifty an hour gonna really give a fuck you are stealing from the owner. Customers are sitting there with food in their mouths; they do not know what the hell is going on. One minute they are having a beef with bell peppers, next minute somebody is sticking a magnum in their face." Shaft Brother said. Coffee visibly takes in the idea. Shaft Brother continues in a low voice.  
  
She sees all the patrons eating, lost in conversations. The tires waitress, taking orders. The busboys going through the motions, collecting dishes. The manager complaining to the cook about fucking up something. A smile breaks out on Coffee's face.  
  
"Pretty smart. I am ready, let us go, right here, and right now." she said.  
  
"Remember, same as before, you are crowd control, I handle the employees." Shaft Brother said. They both take out their .45 caliber pistols and lay them on the table. He looks at her and she looks back at him, removing her shades.  
  
"I love you, Shaft Brother."  
  
"I love you, Coffee." And with that, Shaft Brother and Coffee grab their weapons, stand up and rob the restaurant. Shaft Brother's robbery personality is that of the in-control professional. Coffee's Personality is that of the pure psychopathic, hair-triggered, loose cannon.  
  
"Everybody be fucking cool this is a robbery!" Shaft Brother yelled out to all.  
  
"Any of you fucking pricks move and I will execute every motherfucking last one of you!" Coffee shouted out. 


	9. Vicious

(Session 9 - Vicious) Its was two in the morning, Faye woke me up and told me she was heading somewhere to think. "What wrong with thinking here" I said. "I need a vacation" she said. "I'll be back in two days" she continued. "Alright, you take care" I said. She left and headed for a town called Fragment. The helium on Venus was getting to her throat, she had it soar and needed a drink. She headed for a local bar. Faye sat at the bar, a haze of smoke almost gave this place atmosphere. Pathetic, she downed the rest of her whiskey she got up and paid for her drink. She hadn't wanted to go back to that bunch of bolts. She walked outside pausing in the middle of the sidewalk and stretched out. Faye then felt her coat pocket for the cigars she'd had. She found the pack and saw it only had two left. She cursed under her breath and then plucked one out and lit it up. She turned and headed to the parking lot. She needed to find a place to stay. The bright pink neon sign read Koolerz Inn. Inn, my ass, she thought. She entered the office and stood for a few minutes waiting to be serviced. No one came. Finally, Faye pounded on the little bell. From a door way off to the side came a young teen. His face was pale and had little clusters of pimples here and there. He looked at Faye. He stood there for a second. Faye was annoyed that this teenager was simply undressing her with his eyes and clearly beginning to fantasize about bedding her. She finally spoke, "What the hell are you staring at?" He stammered, "Uh.. um... ahh... auh... How can I help you?" Faye placed a hand on her hip then licked her lips and said, "What do you think I'm here for?" Her lips curled up into a smile as her very sensual voice turned the teen ten shades of red. "Umm I ..." the guy stuttered. "I need a room genius." She said with no emotion in her voice and annoyance on her face. The teen's mind finally registered that he was getting messed with. He sat down at the pc and then with a few key strokes he pulled up an available room screen. He turned and reached up to get a key. He placed the key down unto the counter that stood between him and the beautiful vixen. "Room 320, take the stairs up two flights and the room is at the end of the hall next the ice machine. Oh that'll be 160(." Faye reached into her pocket and gave the kid the cash, grabbed her key and before she left the office she stopped at the vending machine to get a pack of cigs. She could feel the kid burning a hole into her back. So she slowly bent down to give him a flash of her bottom. She heard his breath catch and smiled to herself. That's right sweetheart stare hard 'because that's all you're ever gonna get, she thought. She arrived at her room and fell asleep. She was awaken to the sound of a bang, she looked around. She saw this tall, eerie man standing next to her. She tried to scream but the man covered her mouth. "Shhh. I won't hurt you, but I will hurt your dear friend Spike" he said in a dark voice. He gave out a hysterical laugh. "You're trembling..." the man said. "Who... are you?" Faye said. "Vicious." He responded. Edward sat cross-legged on the floor of the observation room, looking over at Spike with one eye open. Spike was sitting beside her, also cross-legged. He took a deep breath in through his nose, then slowly let it out. Ed did the same, mimicking Spike perfectly.  
  
"What do you see, Ed?" Spike asked, maintaining the slow breaths. "Edward sees Spike-person!" She replied, studying him carefully. Spike opened his eyes sharply, glaring at Ed.  
  
"You're supossed to keep your eyes closed Ed!" He chided, trying to hold onto his patience.  
  
"That's the whole point of meditating!" Ed blinked, looking confused.  
  
"But if Ed keeps her eyes closed, someone could sneak up on Ed!" She returned, darting her eyes around. Spike sighed heavily, trying to make her understand. "If you're doing it right, you won't need your eyes to see." Spike explained, knowing how confusing something like that must be for her.  
  
"Ed doesn't need her eyes to see?" Ed questioned, scratching her head. Spike got up slowly, eyeing Ed as she stood. "It's not seeing the world Ed, more like feeling the truth around you."  
  
Spike continued, seeing that it was simply too early to start the philosophy lessons.  
  
"The truth?" Ed questioned again, looking around for it. Spike nodded to her, holding his hand out to her. Ed came closer, eyeing Spike's hand cautiously. A cigarette appeared between his fingers, to Edward's amazement. "Spikey knows magic!" Ed exclaimed excitedly, grinning madly.  
  
"Teach Edward how to do magic!" She demanded, jumping up and down. Spike smirked as he placed the cigarette between his lips. "It's not magic Ed, just misdirection." Spike corrected, holding his hand out again. Ed watched in delight as he flicked his thumb sharply, suddenly a lit match was in Spike's grip. "Sometimes things aren't what they seem." Spike explained, holding the flame to his cigar. Ed clapped and laughed happily, dancing around him. "Misdirection? Show Ed!" She demanded again, flicking her thumbs rapidly. "Ed doesn't know how!" Spike chuckled at her enthusiasm. Maybe she didn't understand some things, but was she ever eager to learn. I came into the lounge. "sorry to interrupt your yoga lessons but we got a new bounty" I said. "Yao Tha Dusk, he is worth 28,000,000( and is wanted for counterfeiting woloongs" I said. Suddenly the Comunika went on and Faye was on it. "Tee hee, I've been caught." Faye said. "You..." I said in annoyance. "Come to the place we specify. Otherwise, my life is over. So they say. The time to meet is..." Faye said but was interrupted by me. "It's because you did as you please." I interrupted. "You're being cold. We're comrades, remember?" Faye exclaimed. "You reap what you sow. Take care of it all yourself." I said in an angry voice. I reach over to hang up. "Hey wait, this guy Vicious is a creep.!" Faye screams. Spike stops me. "Wait Jet let me handle this. Faye where are you?" Spike asks. "Umm. I think it's the old abandon church in the city of Fragment, I'm on the same planet" Faye responded. "I'm still on Venus" Faye continued. "Just wait" Spike said. "You're really gonna come?" Faye exclaims. "Don't worry. I'm not going there to save you." Spike answers. Spike heads for the old abandoned church. He proceeds with caution and has his gun ready for anything. "Vicious were are you" Spike screams. Vicious appears in the darkness. "Angels that are forced from heaven have to become demons. Isn't that right, Spike?" Vicious said. "I'm only watching a dream that I never awakened from." Spike said. "I'll wake you up right now." Vicious screams. "Don't be so anxious, Vicious. It's our first time meeting in a while, right?" Spike said sarcastically. "A plea for your life?" Vicious said in a low voice. "Hardly. Something that doesn't work on you, remember? After all, you even kill those who've saved your life." Spike said. "He was a beast who lost his fangs. That's why he's dead. The same goes for you." Vicious said. A thug holds Faye at gunpoint. Spike points his gun at him. "Now, we want you to drop your gun." The thug said. No reply came from Spike. "What's wrong? If you don't hurry..." thug said. Spike shoots him in the head. Faye runs outside and Spike runs up to vicious points his gun at his head but his gun gets taken away by Vicious crow. "I see that you trained your crow very good" Spike said. "That is the only one I can trust" Vicious said. "You're going down Vicious" Spike screamed. Spike runs up to Vicious and starts to punch him in the face. Vicious gets punch around five times before he gets out of it. Vicious grabs Spike and throws him to the 2nd floor of the church. Spike is very hurt but not down. Vicious jumps to the 2nd floor also. Spike tries to punch him but is unsuccessful. Vicious takes out his sword and points it at Spike's left shoulder. "Bitch shut up when I'm talking to you" Vicious screams. "Wha." Spike tries to say something but is interrupted by Vicious. "I said shut up, you hear me? Answer me" Vicious kept screaming as if he was some lunatic. Spike punches Vicious and Vicious thrust the blade in to spike's left shoulder. Spike gives a moan of despair and kicks Vicious which make him fall onto the 1st floor of the church. Spike jumps out a stained glass window of the church and throws a grenade inside. Spike is cushioned by the snow, the church explodes. Faye is outside and approaches Spike. Spike just looks at Faye and the church and blacks out. Spike is awaken by Ein's bark. He tries to get up but he is wrapped around bandages like if he was some sort of mummy. His left shoulder is in pain and he is really hungry. Faye comes in the room and looks at Spike's wounds. "They're healing just fine" Faye said. Spike tries to say something but can't on account of all the bandages on his face. "What did you say" Faye asks. Faye gets near him and places her ear close to his mouth. Spike whispers it into Faye's ear. Faye gives him a look and slaps him. "You pervert" she screams. 


	10. Inside the Bebop

(Session 10 - Inside the Bebop )  
  
It was a week after Spike and Vicious fought, Spike recovered his wounds. Swish. Swoosh. Swish. Swoosh. The weak ceiling fan spun forever to the limit of its speed capability. In this case, being able to distinguish the "swish" from the "swoosh" either means you are really drunk, or the fan just plain sucks. Two puffs of smoke emerged and sunk onto the cushion, the odor mixing with other oh-so- wonderful aromas. Swish. Swoosh. Creeeeeak. ".. God damn it." said Spike. Spike sat up from his reclined position upon the couch. An exasperated sigh along with grumbles escaped the bounty hunter's mouth. Pushing himself up slightly, Spike stumbled a little regaining his balance. Nonchalantly, Spike made his way up the stairs into the main hall of the Bebop. As he passed by the bathroom, the door seemed to explode open as a rush of steam flew out. A slender figure wrapped in only a towel walked out. "Spike! Turn around! Pervert!" Faye screamed. The way Faye had screamed got a curious look from Ein, who was sitting up further down the hall. "Hey, you walked out. You're not the only person on this ship, y'know", Spike couldn't help but smirk. "Hmph" Faye jerked her head in such a way, strands of short, damp purple hair whipped around, and splashing water into Spike's face. "Hey!" Quickly, he wiped his brow. A few drops conveniently landed upon Spike's cigarette, putting it out. "Damn men. You're all alike" And with that, she closed the door in fury. Noticing the now extinguished cigarette, he flicked it to the ground, obviously annoyed. 'Geez, what's her problem?' Spike couldn't help but wonder, 'never this bad. "What the hell's going on here?!" I screamed. That uproarious voice along with stomping footsteps filled the halls of the Bebop. "I was this close to refilling the Freon on this junk heap, and now thanks to you two, we'll all have to suffer in this damn humidity. The whole vat's spilled on the floor. It'll be a while before we find a place to get some more. You two fighting again?!" I exclaimed. "It's her. She thinks this ship just belongs to her. Let her do whatever the hell she wants." Spike spat out those words with great hostility. "What a bitch, that was my last cigarette too." he continued. "..Yep, you two are fighting again. Heh heh heh..." I said sarcastically. "What the hell's so funny, Jet?" Spike said. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I responded. "Oh yeah. Jet! The fan's broken again!" That laughter turned to bickering and cursing. Spike couldn't help but snicker a little. Spike plopped himself upon the couch, resuming his horizontal pose that would resemble one being a slacker, and how Spike was damn proud of that. That door behind him opened again. He knew Faye was now out of the bathroom, but he didn't expect her to land in his lap - literally. She hopped over the railing, unaware of Spike's presence. As she landed, Spike let out a loud scream as she had landed right on the crown jewels. "Ahh! Damn it, Faye!" Spike screamed. Spike hit the metal ground with a large thud as he fell off the couch, holding the sacred place she landed on as he lay in a fetal position. "You should've said something! I didn't know yo-" Spike screamed. "Well you should look before you go hurdling onto the couch!" Faye screamed. Spike staggered to his feet, his cheeks filled with blood, his body shaking in a mixture of pain and fury. "See, this is precisely why women are better than men. Women have a strong physique, unlike men. Look at you! Your knees are quivering!" Faye screamed. "Well if you weren't so fat maybe I'd be able to stand up and the blood could circulate to my legs!" Spike screamed. "..Fuck you Spike. Fuck you." Faye screamed. That had obviously hit some nerves in Faye. Her voice quivered a little with saying that. She stomped off and the slam of the door to her room echoed throughout the ship, along with Jet's voice. "Will you two knock it off?! Goddamn!" I screamed. Spike sat down upon the couch, slowly regaining his strength. As the pain went away, guilt and remorse began to fall over Spike. Maybe that fat remark was a little too much. She sounded a little upset. Slightly recuperated, Spike limped over to Faye's room, knocking on the metal door. "Go away, whoever it is" Faye said in annoyance. "It's Spike" Spike said. "..I don't want to talk to you" Faye screamed. "C'mon, open the door" Spike said. "Go away!" Faye said in a low voice. Spike tried to open the door only to meet resistance from Faye. After a long struggle of tug of war with the door, Spike was victorious. "Listen, Faye--" Spike said. "Just leave me alone, damn it!" Faye said in a low voice. She had obviously been crying, her back being turned to him. He had caught a glimpse of her face a second after the door had been forced open. "The fat thing... I didn't mean it." Spike said. Faye's head cocked to the side slightly, she still hadn't said a word. "C'mon, Faye. Give me some credit here, god damn it. You know I'm not good with this kind of stuff, I'm trying the best I can" Spike said. The apology was a little... cold hearted you could say. "..I guess I forgive you." Faye said. "Good. We're okay?" Spike said. "I guess" Faye responded. Spike turned around at the base of the door, stopping at the sound of Faye's voice. "Spike?" Faye said in a low voice. "Yeah?" Spike responded. "About jumping on your lap..." Faye said. "Yeah?" Hmph. Maybe she's apologizing, Spike thought. "..Felt kinda flat there. Guess it's a little cold in this ship, eh?" Spike said sarcastically. She jumped up, sticking her tongue in his face, and then slamming the door. A huge clunk sounded on Faye's side of the door as Spike muffled scream was heard. Seems he was a little too close. Faye snickered at the bickering of Spike outside the door. The Bebop would definitely not be quiet for a while. 


End file.
